


Keep our Hands to Ourselves

by thatsmysandwichidjit



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysandwichidjit/pseuds/thatsmysandwichidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy, being shut out from Jason, decided to catch up on current celebrity gossip via T.V. After watching 5 episodes of Jersey Shore, Roy decides to check up on Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep our Hands to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My BFF for being my beta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+BFF+for+being+my+beta).



> A comic I found on tumblr for Red Hood and the Outlaws inspired me to write this, and to start shipping these two sexy guys. I give thanks to my BFF for being by beta for this story and for future ones. You're the best! (◡‿◡✿)

Even working as a superhero for almost his entire life, Roy Harper still wrinkles his nose at the stench of sweat and blood after a mission. Sitting next to Jason, who was just as dirty as he was, doubling the smell ten-fold, did not help. Nonetheless, the mission turned out rather well despite the fact that Starfire showed up late. They packed up their belongings and rode out to Jason’s nearest safe house.

“I call first dibs on the showers. I reek.” Jason looked sideways and gave Roy a stern look.

“As long as you don’t make a mess, I wont have to put a bullet in your skull. The last thing I want to see is puddle of dirty water to clean up. I just want to eat, take a shower and be left alone for the entire day.”

“Awww. And when I was just about to suggest a sleepover at that too” he joked. “Nothing but crappy movies and endless streams of junk foods. I say we deserve it in fact.”

Jason would have snapped back at that comment until he noticed they were already at his hideaway. Opting to ignore Roy rambling to park the car and take a break. Roy happily followed and immediately ran to the nearest bathroom to take his shower.

\----------

Wearing nothing but a towel, Roy stepped out of the bathroom with a grin and enjoyed watching the steam creep out of the door. He looked around and saw Jason walking to his left with a towel around his shoulders ready for his turn.

“Where’s Starfire? Haven’t seen her since the mission ended.” He asked.

“I gave her some time off. There are no issues that I spot so I gave her the OK to take a break. That goes the same for us too.” With that said, Jason went to shower.

\---------  
Jason stayed true to his agenda and shut himself in the room before Roy could ambush him with his suggestion for a sleepover.

Jason had been working non-stop and being able to lie down without any interruptions relaxed his muscles immediately. His weary mind unwinds and Jason quickly falls into a deep slumber.

Roy, being shut out from Jason, decided to catch up on current celebrity gossip via T.V. After watching 5 episodes of Jersey Shore, Roy decides to check up on Jason.

He knocked on Jason’s door. No response. He quietly opened the door and peered in. He can see Jason head poking out from the blankets he wrapped around him. Feeling a bit naughty at the moment, Roy tiptoed to the side of the bed where there was space for him to sit.

Having a closer look, Roy smiled at how relaxed Jason was. He had been stressing himself out lately and Roy would joke he was going to get gray hair from it.

Looking closer he could see small scars on his neck from what could be caused by knives from past battles. Before he realized what he was doing Roy leaned down and kissed each cut his lips could find. He could feel the small indentations on Jason pale neck. 

Tongue peeking out, Roy follows the curves. Lapping at his neck like it was a piece of dessert. He looks up and grins when he sees Jason cheeks pink and his breathing is uneven. Still heavily asleep, Roy decides to keep having more fun. 

He peppered more kisses to his neck, energized when Jason subconsciously became more responsive. 

Roy knows this is a fucked up thing he is pulling on his teammate, but seeing Jason face redden and mouth opening to take deep heavy breaths did not help the strain on his boxers. He removed the blanket with one hand and used the other to immediately grab Jason’s shirt and expose his chest.

He heard the sharp intake of breath and turned to look. He relaxed when he saw his teammate still sleeping. 

‘Must’ve been the change in temperature. Gotta be careful otherwise I’ll wind up with a grenade in my mouth.

Roy carefully moved around to get a better position. He maneuvered himself so he was straddling Jason, legs on either side of Jason’s hips. It was much more comfortable than lying down but it left him more vulnerable in the scenario that Jason wakes up, throws him off, and goes to get his gun. 

Roy lowers himself down, gently going forward and using his arms to prop himself up. He looks fondly down at the chest presented to him. It was built but still lean. Jason’s clothes gave him a more bulky stature and a much more intimidating appearance. Though in fact, Jason was lean all over and had surprisingly soft skin, as Roy discovered not too long ago.

Roy eyes gleamed at the already erect nipples. They were as red as cherries and looked succulent. Not being to help himself, Roy lowers himself down until his mouth was exhaling right on top of them. He looks up and sees Jason less flustered but still pink from the minor foreplay.

He darts his tongue out and licks over and over until he can hear the other boy panting. 

‘Not enough.’

Using his teeth he pinched the left nipple as gently as he could. It was soft and had an almost bitter taste from the sweat Jason was producing. He nibbled, licked and sucked with all his might, raising his eyes to Jason, only to see his breathing getting shorter and heavier. He raised his other hand to pinch the other with his fingers. With great pleasure he found out on how easily hard it was and pulls as hard as he can without a second thought.

The shrill cry was elicit. Roy immediately looks up, his erection straining uncomfortably in his boxers. Jason’s face was red, his mouth open as wide as possible, with saliva dripping down his chest. His cock was pulsating and Roy unbuckled his pants and lowered his boxers. It sprang up; pre-come was already dripping down just from watching Jason.

Desperately seeking relief, Roy rubbed his cock on Jason’s stomach. The curves and bumps from past wounds giving him all the friction he needed. He was using Jason’s stomach to get himself off and he wasn’t ashamed in the least. In fact, he was getting turned as he used the body under him for his own pleasure. He covered his cock with one hand and pressed down to feel more contact and friction.

“Haah – holy shit this feels good,” he mutters between his teeth.

He could feel the coil in his abdomen ready to spring and his grip around his cock tightened. He looks back at Jason, who is basking in ignorant bliss. Roy’s jaw grinding together as his mind weaves a fantasy of how Jason would react if he were conscious. 

Ahh—R-Roy…

Wait…can’t go a-any further

I’m g-gonna--!!

“Oh god!” His body convulsed as he rode out his orgasm in complete ecstasy. His eyes blurry but focusing on the spots where his come splattered on the sleeping body, unaware of a pair of eyes twitching and fluttering. When he did finally notice, it was too late.

“HARPER.”

Roy’s head snapped up at the voice. He was met with icy blue eyes that showed no mercy and even with the presence of his red cheeks, Roy can only process one thing.

‘Oh shit’

“Oh shit.”


End file.
